Fuera de tiempo
by JenZi07
Summary: ¡Naruto en el futuro! ¿Qué podría salir mal?
1. NA

**Hinata, 19 años.**

No puedo creerlo.

Tengo frente a mí a la versión kawaii de mí recién esposo. Aun no sé cómo llegó aquí el Naruto-kun de 12 años, y, sinceramente, en estos momentos no me importa.

Sólo quiero abrazarlo, apapacharlo y comérmelo a besos. Darle todo el amor que no recibió a esa edad. Sé que suena mal y posiblemente degenerado pero realmente quiero que sienta todo mi amor por él.

Y lo hago.

Estoy ahogándolo en un abrazo fuerte. Lo siento retorcerse en mí, con su cara increíblemente caliente entre mis pechos. Pero no quiero alejarlo, quiero tenerlo así mucho tiempo.

―¡Shdsjdgf!

Lo separó un poco de mí porque no entiendo lo que dice. Lo miro enternecida, brindándole la sonrisa más cálida que le puedo dar. Él me mira aterrado, y como lo sospeché su cara está tan roja como un tomate maduro.

Claro que no tiene idea de quién soy yo, en dónde está, o por qué razón parece que quiero abusar de él… ¡Es ilegal, Hinata! ¡Contrólate!

―¡Señora, quiere soltarle por favor! ¡¿Quién es usted?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que quiere propasarse conmigo?!

 _Soy la mujer que te va a dar amor todas las noches_. ¡Quisiera decírselo, pero sé que no debo! Entonces me limité a darle una respuesta que pueda entender y que espero no afecte el pasado-futuro.

―Estás en el futuro. Yo soy Hinata, tu futura esposa.

Pude ver la mandíbula de Narutoncito-kun caer hasta el piso.

―¿¡Q-Q-QUÉ?!

Me pregunto si fui muy directa.

―Escucha, bebé. Sé que seguramente esperabas estar casado con Sakura-san, y entiendo que estés decepcionado… pero te prometo que mis sentimientos son reales. Yo, todos los días me esfuerzo por dar lo máximo de mí para hacerte feliz, y desde mi perspectiva lo eres, aun casado conmigo. Te amo, Naruto-kun, al de 12 años, al de 16, al de 19 y estoy segura de que mi amor por ti seguirá creciendo mientras pasen los años.

Sus ojos brillan, creo que está a punto de llorar porque su labio está temblando y parpadea continuamente. Su rostro sigue sonrosado. Lo vuelvo a pegar a mi pecho, esta vez no se molesta y permanece quieto y relajado.

―Eres increíble, Naruto-kun. Antes, ahora y en adelante. Nunca te rindas, estoy segura de que alcanzaras todos tus sueños, y recuerda que aunque no te des cuenta yo siempre estaré apoyándote en todo, no importa la decisión que tomes o a quién elijas para estar a tu lado. Yo siempre estaré para ti.

Estaba tan enternecida por la forma en la que hipaba escondiéndose en mi cuerpo que había olvidado un importante detalle por completo. Mi esposo.


	2. RU

**Naruto, 19 años.**

La amo, de eso no tengo duda, pero escuchar de su dulce boca lo que dijo a mi yo de 12 años, decirle, o decirme, todo lo que siente me terminó matando de ternura. Cuando pienso que no puedo quererla más, viene esta escena como regalo del cielo para mí y me hace cambiar de opinión.

Salgo del embrujo y me doy cuenta de que hay algunas cosas que no cuadran. En primera, ¿qué hago yo de niño aquí? Y en segunda ¡¿Con qué derecho se pone tan cariñoso con Hinata?!

Apenas me percato de la situación y lo que veo es a mi yo de escuincle sumergido en las tetas de mi esposa que lo abraza como si fuera una parte de ella. De inmediato un enfado se apodera de mí ser. Suena ilógico y estúpido que esté sumamente celoso de mí mismo pero no puedo evitarlo.

¡Ni siquiera permito que mis clones de sombra la toquen!

Mi yo joven rodea con sus brazos el cuerpo de mi Hinata y no pude evitar apretar los puños y los dientes.

― _Relájate, si por accidente lo matas mueres tú también_ ―Me sermoneó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Por lo menos me alegro de que sea un niño y no entienda todavía lo excitantes que son los senos de Hinata y lo bien que se sienten tenerlos en la cara… Mierda, y yo que pensé darle una sorpresa e ir directo a la parte de escribirle a la cigüeña.

Ahora tengo que lidiar no solo con separar a mi yo joven de mi esposa sino tener que descubrir qué hace aquí, cómo llegó y cómo devolverlo sin que afecte la línea de tiempo. Espero que Hinata no le haya dicho más de lo necesario, tenemos que ser discretos con él porque, he de admitir, que en ese entonces no era el chico más inteligente y esto se puede convertir en un problema.

―Ya, niño, es suficiente ―le digo separándolo de Hinata, tomándolo del cabello.

―¡Naruto-kun! No le hagas daño a Naruto-kun

Hinata sacude la cabeza por lo extraño que sonó.

―¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Tienes que volver ya, no sabes lo peligroso que es que ―Me interrumpe.

―¡T-T-TÚ…! ¡¿Eres yo?!

Asiento con la cabeza, orgulloso de su sorpresa…o eso creí.

―¡¿Qué le pasó a mi cabello?! ¡Voy a quedar calvo!

―¡No estoy calvo, niño estúpido! Ahora dime, cómo llegaste.

Nos explica que llegó por medio de un jutsu que aprendió del pergamino que robé cuando era niño… no recuerdo esa parte, pero bueno.

No quiere regresar, ¿y por qué? Porque es, bueno, era muy tarado y no comprendía que en su línea de tiempo hay una Hinata también. Él quiere quedarse con la mía, con la adulta. Claro, como si eso fuese a suceder.

―Naruto-kun, yo sé que te sientes solo, quieres recibir cariño como cualquier niño, pero, ponte a pensar, si te quedas aquí puedes alterar las cosas ―no se mira muy convencido, tampoco a dicho algo y creo que eso es buena señal―. Piensa en mí yo pequeña, no tendrá a su Naruto-kun en el futuro. ¿Quieres que se ponga triste por eso?

Sacude la cabeza de lado a lado, negando. Sin levantar la mirada por completo dice que va a regresar. Por lo menos me alegra que sepa cómo hacerlo, y por si acaso presto atención a la técnica.

Está haciendo un movimiento de manos, sin siquiera despedirse o mirarnos. Un símbolo en el suelo aparece junto a una luz brillante.

Y cuando pensé que todo estaba por volver a la normalidad, el pequeño hijo de nuestra madre estira su mano y toma el brazo de Hinata llevándosela con él. Ambos desaparecer y, yo no sé que hacer.


	3. HI

**Naruto 12 años.**

Voy de camino a la academia. Una vez llego me siento en el lugar de siempre. Supongo que todos me están viendo porque, por primera vez, el gran Uzumaki Naruto no está haciendo escandalo o llamando la atención.

Me mantengo pensativo, indiferente a lo que sucede fuera de mi cabeza, recapitulando todo lo pasó, y luchando por recordar en dónde perdí a Hinata.

Bien, lo admito, cometí una imprudencia, no debí traerla conmigo. ¡Pero es que no quería dejarla! Por una vez me sentí querido, pude saber cómo se siente el cariño… y no quería perderlo. Demonios, mi yo adulto debe estar furioso, me va a matar cuando me encuentre… es decir, si me encuentra.

Iruka sensei sigue hablando cuando de repente aparece esa luz que reconozco muy bien. Una vez el ambiente regresa a la normalidad y los demás nos recuperamos de lo cegadora que fue la luz puedo ver a mi yo adulto, claramente furioso, caminando hacia mí.

No puedo procesar nada hasta que me toma de mi ropa, jalándome hacia él. Yo me quedo paralizado, esperando que se lo tome tranquilo cuando le diga lo que pasó.

―¡¿En dónde está?!

―¡Oiga! ¡Usted no puede estar aquí y menos tratar a un estudiante de esa manera!

―Iruka sensei no se meta en esto. Déjeme manejarlo.

Iruka sensei se detiene. Se queda sin habla hasta que pronuncia ―¿Naruto?

―¡Pequeño mocoso, te exijo que me regreses a mi esposa!

―V-Verás ―no sé por dónde empezar. Estoy rascando mi mejilla y evito su mirada―, cr-creo q-que perdí a nuestra esposa.

Su rostro palidece por unos segundos, pero enseguida se colorea de rojo y vuelve a fruncir las cejas.

―¡¿Cómo qué la perdiste?! ¡Y no es nuestra, escuincle, es mía! Tu Hinata debe estar… aquí…

Se queda viendo a un punto. Giro mi cabeza, sin poder soltarme de su fuerte apretón, y veo a la Hinata pequeña detrás de mí. Nos mira preocupada, cubriendo delicadamente su boca con su mano, está sonrosada y… ¡Que linda es! ¿Por qué no la había notado antes? Perfecto, me quedo con ella.

Sonrío tan abiertamente que muestro los dientes y le hago un saludo con la mano. Al parecer yo soy más listo de lo que aparento porque se da cuenta de mis intenciones.

―Ah, no. Me quitaste a mi Hinata yo te quito a la tuya

―¡¿Qué estás diciendo, viejo?!

―Es justo. Te llevaste a mi esposa, yo me quedo con la versión loli.

―¡Está bien, te diré la verdad! La perdí en la línea del tiempo, no sé exactamente en donde cayó pero creo tener una idea ―mi yo anciano me suelta. Bajo la mirada y suspiro antes de continuar―. Lo siento, ¿sí? No sabía cómo se sentía la calidez de otra persona, y la de Hinata me gustó tanto que no quería dejarla. Lamento haberla robado, lamento haberla perdido… Tú más que nadie me puede entender, haré todo lo posible porque recuperes a tu esposa.

Escucho un leve grito de las chicas y el regaño de Iruka sensei.

―No te lamentes. Tú también debes entender la parte en que nosotros jamás nos damos por vencidos, encontraré a Hinata así tenga que buscarla año por año. Te lo prometo.

Levanto la mirada para verle y agradecerle, pero… ¡Tiene a mi Hinata en sus brazos, desmayada, con los ojos girando y con una sonrisa grande!

Antes de ayudarlo a buscar a la Hinata adulta tengo que quitarle a la mía de sus manos. ¡Cómo se atreve! ¡¿Qué hizo o qué le dijo para que perdiera la conciencia tan feliz?!


	4. N A

**Hinata, 19 años.**

Me siento mareada y con nauseas, debe ser por el viaje extraño que tuve, a menos que sea… no, no puede ser.

No sé dónde estoy. El Naruto-kun pequeño me llevó con él pero en el trayecto nos separamos y creo que caí en otro tiempo, puedo darme cuenta porque veo cinco rostros en el monumento.

Estoy dando vueltas por la aldea, pasando desapercibida porque no quiero que nadie me reconozca y las cosas se pongan peores. Necesito buscar a alguien que me ayude a volver, el problema es que no sé a quién podría preguntar.

Escucho voces, y creo reconocerlas. Me aproximo para asegurarme y, justo lo que pensé y más temía estaba pasando. Mi esposo tenía a mi yo de 16 años abrazada mientras el Naruto-kun de 16 lo quería separar… y yo preocupándome por no llamar la atención. Me alegro de ver a Naruto-kun, eso quiere decir que podemos regresar. Lo que no me gusta es cómo abraza a mi otra yo.

―¡Suéltala, pervertido!

―¡No! Tú no la valoras, conmigo va a estar mejor.

―¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡¿Quién rayos te crees?! ¡No ves que mi amiga se está poniendo mal! ¡La estás aterrando!

―¡No quiero! Déjanos solos. Necesito hablar con ella.

Cuento hasta diez, respirando tranquila evitando alterarme, hasta que por fin me comienzo a acercar. Cuando ya estaba casi al lado de ellos pude ver a mi yo joven desmayada, mi esposo la sigue apretando contra su cuerpo.

Toco el hombro de Naruto-kun y se voltea enseguida. Le sonrío.

―¿Me permites?

Él asiente con la cabeza sin entender, se queda mirándome con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, estoy segura de que todavía nos sabe quién soy pero de alguna manera sé que tiene una idea. Luego lo abrazo, permanece quieto y en silencio. Mi esposo sigue en su mundo aferrado a mi otra yo, susurrándole algo que no logro entender al oído… sin embargo dudo mucho que ella lo escuche estando desmayada.

―Sigue esforzándote, se vienen tiempos difíciles y eso significa que tienes que dar lo mejor de ti. Hay personas que vamos a estar a tu lado. No te preocupes por estar solo, porque no es así. Tienes amigos que te quieren, y luego estoy yo.

Esta vez tendré más cuidado, asimismo evito decir más de lo que debo.

Naruto-kun asiente de nuevo, descansando su mandíbula en mi hombro. Entiende, no del todo y no como debería, pero lo hace. Eso me alegra.

―¿Hinata?

Volteo y veo a mi Naruto-kun cargando a mi yo joven. Le sonrío y digo: ―Es bueno encontrarte. Volvamos a casa.

Entrega a mí al otro Naruto-kun. Le dice algo de cuidarla bien, para lo que le responde que sí levantando el pulgar.

Me abraza fuerte, yo le respondo de la misma manera. Me da un beso en la frente y después hace el movimiento de manos. Cuando la luz y el sello comienzan a aparecer me toma de la cintura y desaparecemos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Nos toma unos segundos aparecer en nuestra casa, nuestro hogar. El mareo y las ganas de vomitar regresan pero estoy segura de que esta vez no son por el abrumador viaje. Sí, ahora estoy segura. Puedo sentirlo en mi interior. ¡Naruto-kun se pondrá muy contento cuando se lo diga!


End file.
